Harry Potter: Los Merodeadores El Alumno Obscuro
by CloudGraywords
Summary: Sirius, James, Remus y Peter entran al ultimo año de hogwarts durante el cual una serie de sucesos hacen dudar la seguridad del colegio.


**1**

**Zabulus**

**

* * *

**El expreso de Hogwarts había llegado y los alumnos nuevos eran llevados al lago como cada año en la misma fecha. Esa noche todos debían ir al gran salón a la cena de bienvenida y la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, pero un grupo de jóvenes no estaría ahí esa noche.

Vaya… estas de vuelta pequeño Pete…-  
-Déjenme en paz-  
-Estoy harto… es hora de tu lección Peter, nunca aprendiste bien el hechizo escudo ¿verdad?-

La noche solo dejaba ver una cara redonda de un joven asustado que lo único que quería era salir de donde estaba mientras las primeras gotas caían y ya se escuchaban los primeros ruidos de lo que parecía un anuncio de los tormentosos sucesos que ocurrirían ahí esa noche.

Déjenlo.- una voz calmada pero fuerte resonó en el patio del castillo, un trueno callo dejando entre ver el rostro de la voz. Un joven buen mozo de pelo negro y cara alargada.  
-Vaya. . ¿Por que no nos ayudas a darle una lección al pequeño e indefenso Peter…-  
-Eh dicho que lo dejen-  
-No todos los de nuestra casa somos como tu…-  
-Si, además estoy aburrido de que un sangre sucia como tu sea el mejor de la clase-  
-Ese puesto es de nosotros.-

El joven no respondió. Solo cerro los ojos y al volver a abrirlos su rostro cambio por un segundo. Entonces saco calmadamente su varita y dijo

Crucio-

Uno de los chicos callo y se retorció de dolor. La cara del joven ahora estaba llena de satisfacción y maldad. Peter lo observaba sonriente y emocionado por lo que veía.  
Los otros dos chicos blandieron sus varitas pero fue inútil. No eran rival para el mago más poderoso del colegio.

En el gran salón el sombrero seleccionador terminaba el ritual de cada año cuando anuncio al último alumno:

Hufflepuff-

Mientras que el alumno fuera a la mesa de Hufflepuff con el vitoreo de los alumnos de su casa, la profesora McGonagall tomo el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevo. Sirius, James y Remus se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor y no prestaban mucha atención. Entonces el director Dumbledore se levanto miro a los alumnos a través de sus gafas de media luna y dijo:

Todo el verano estuve preparando un discurso para esta ocasión pero e llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor discurso que puedo dar es¡Todos a comer!-

Y con estas palabras un enorme banquete apareció mágicamente en las mesas y los estudiantes no dudaron un segundo en arrasar con el.

¿Alguien sabe donde esta colagusano?- dijo James mientras comía un gran trozo de torta. -¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el, es nuestro ultimo año y quizás ya renuncio y decidió quedarse en casa este año- dijo Sirius dándole poca importancia.  
-quizás es por el es el único que adula mas que yo a james.- dijo lily que se asomaba entre Sirius y Remus. Y luego se fue a sentar al lado de James.

Entonces apareció colagusano venia sonriente y sin decir nada se sentó a un lado de Remus y se puso a comer alegremente.

¿Dónde estabas-  
- este yo… estaba caminando por el patio, Remus.- dijo el chico bastante rápido.

Después de un rato Dumbledore volvió a pararse y dijo:

Muy bien ahora que todos hemos comido, debo recordarle a los alumnos de primero que el bosque prohibido esta fuera de sus limites aun mas ahora que el señor de las tinieblas esta haciendo de las suyas.-

Al escuchar esto último los alumnos exclamaron con asombro. Desde ya unos años Lord Voldemort controlaba el exterior y uno de los pocos lugares seguros en era el colegio. O al menos eso creían ellos.

En ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall por la gran puerta del salón con cara de preocupación, fue hacia donde estaba el director mientras todos los alumnos la miraban.  
Dumbledore la miro por entre sus anteojos de media luna con cara de extrañeza. Ella se acerco y le susurro algo al odio entonces Dumbledore dijo:

Es hora de que todos los alumnos vuelvan a sus casas.- y con una sonrisa salio junto a la profesora por la misma puerta que habían entrado.

Los alcanzo luego.- Dijo Remus ya que era prefecto y debía ayudar a los de primero a llegar a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Sirius y los demás subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un gran cuadro con una señora gorda pero bien vestida que sostenía un gran vaso.

Clave.- Dijo la dama gorda del retrato.  
Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus no les había dado la contraseña para entrar a su sala común.

Los Gigantes usan zancos.- Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

Sirius había olvidado también que Lily Evans también era prefecta y sabía la contraseña a la perfección.

El cuadro se abrió y entraron por el gran hueco oculto tras este. Y lo primero que vieron fue un nuevo sillón al lado derecho de la sala bastante grande para que se sentara un gran número de amigos a conversar.  
James que iba por el frente se dirigió hacia el sillón con rapidez e invito a lily con los brazos a sentarse a su lado.  
Sirius calmadamente se dirigió al sillón y se sentó en uno de sus brazos con despreocupación mientras Peter lo seguía y se ponía detrás de el.

vaya no llevamos cinco minutos aquí y ya he llamado la atención de las chicas de la otra esquina.- dijo James alborotándose el cabello.

Pero justo en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que desordeno su cabello mas de lo que el jamás lo hubiera echo. Lily se levanto indignada y cruzo el umbral que llevaba al dormitorio de chicas al tiempo que las chicas de la esquina reían discretamente.

¿Ahora que hice?- apresuro a decir James mientras buscaba con los ojos una respuesta en el rostro de su amigo Sirius.

Sirius se sentó a un lado y le dijo.

Aun tienes mucho que aprender amigo mío… mucho que aprender.-

Remus entro junto con los alumnos de primero y les enseño la sala común. Luego se sentó junto a sus amigos y siguió leyendo un libro que siempre traía bajo el hombro.

Al día siguiente bajaron al gran salón para desayunar donde recibieron sus horarios de clases.

¿Tres horas de historia de la magia? Esto es una locura- exclamo James viendo su horario.  
-¿Ya viste que nos toca hoy en la tarde?- Sirius parecía muy desanimado dando aquel comentario.  
-No se que te traes con las clases de pociones, a mi me gustan mucho.- dijo Remus cerrando el libro que leía mientras comía un trozo de pan.  
-A ti te gustan todas las materias Remus.- apunto James.

Su primer día de clases fue muy normal la primera hora de clases fue de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Quirrell les hizo un repaso del año anterior una clase bastante fácil a la cual Sirius asistió solo en cuerpo ya que su mente se encontraba en las chicas que ayer lo observaban en la sala común de Gryffindor o eso era lo que el pensaba.  
Lo único que Sirius recordaba de esa clase era que el profesor Quirrell pregunto sobre las banshee unas criaturas con apariencia de mujer cuyo grito puede incluso llegar a matar a una persona que fue respondida por algún alumno de la clase. Su segunda clase fue la clase de encantos donde el profesor Flitwick les dio de inmediato un deber para la próxima clase.

Es una lastima que nos pongan grupos de estudio de tres personas.- exclamo Lily.  
-¿Grupos?- Se extraño Sirius.  
-Estabas dormido Sirius. El profesor Quirrell nos junto en grupos de tres para este año. Nosotros nos toco con Syed.- lo informo Remus sacando sus ojos de su libro solo por unos segundos. -Syed…- Bramo Sirius.  
-¿Lo conoces?- Se extraño James.  
-si…fue un par de veces a mi casa…- Dijo sin importancia.  
-Cuando aun vivía en ella…- Se apresuro a agregar cuando vio la aun más extrañada cara de su amigo.  
-Al menos son todos de Gryffindor. A Peter y a mi nos toco con Quejicus.- Dijo James.  
-Snape!- lo corrigió Lily.-Se llama Severus Snape. Creí decirte que pararas con eso James Potter.- -Si…si... Severus Snape.- Le respondio James.  
-El profesor ha dicho que no quiere que James se distraiga con Lily.- -Peter por favor.- Lily se ruborizo e hizo un gesto acompañado de una sonrisita soñadora.  
-Ten cuidado James. Tú sabes como se pone Snape cuando esta contigo.- le advirtió Remus.

Sirius agradeció no tener que lidiar con Severus, los años pasados el y James acostumbraban molestarlo e ridiculizarlo frente a todo el colegio, pero desde que James estaba de novio con Lily esto fue declinando (Ella siempre lo defendía) por lo demás Severus Snape sabia defenderse muy bien desde la ultima broma que recibió de parte de Sirius y James, avanzo tanto en el uso de la magia que se convirtió en uno de los magos mas fuertes del colegio.

Luego de la clase de encantos James invito a sus amigos al campo de Quidditch ya que tenia que inscribirse para buscador del Equipo de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al campo muchos ya estaban en el aire y Rob el capitán del equipo los observaba con interés mientras anotaba en su agenda datos que solo el entendía.

OH! James.- Dijo Rob -¿Vienes a inscribirte al equipo-  
-Por supuesto. En la posición de siempre.- Dijo James con mucha seguridad.

Rob puso una cara de tristeza y a continuación dijo: -Uhm James. Lo siento pero ya tenemos Buscador.- -¿QUE?- Gruño James indignado. –Pero quien puede jugar mejor que yo en esa Posi…-

James no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando un joven rubio, con gafas subido en una escoba paso por su lado y aterrizo entre el y el capitán del Equipo de Gryffindor. Se saco las gafas y se produjo un silencio. James lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y entonces se atrevió a decir.

¿Eres tú el nuevo buscador?- -Zabulus.- dijo el joven –Syed Zabulus. Ese es mi nombre.-

Sirius nunca había visto a James tan enojado pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Syed estaba muy cambiado y nunca lo había visto interesado en jugar Quidditch.


End file.
